


Ветер воет

by WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Poetry, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Summary: Погибель целого мира. Неужели выход лишь один?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Ветер воет

**Author's Note:**

> Происходит во время и после событий игры The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt.

В чистом поле ветер воет,   
Завевает мне глаза,   
Щёки красные колдует,   
Души прячет от меня.   
Поступью неровной, лёгкой по земле пройду опять,   
Холод, горе оставляя на съедение волкам.

И тихий шёпот мой услышит добрый путник в стороне.   
Свет и хлад придут неслышно,   
Яркой вспышкою во тьме. 

В гробу ты выстоять не сможешь,   
Бесстрашный гору не возьмёт,   
Шальною вьюгой голод вскроет порезы памяти былой.   
....   
А выживешь, погубит стужа...   
Во льдах оставив хладный труп. 

Вновь тихий шёпот мой услышит добрый путник в стороне.   
Лишь белокрылой птицей вещей  
Спадут оковы с наших тел.  



End file.
